Students preparing for examinations, including entrance and board exams, must frequently memorize laundry lists of words, meanings, definitions, concepts, elements, relationships, associations, and examples. Many different study techniques have been developed to assist a student or individual with memorizing such lists. One such technique utilizes “pictorial mnemonics” or visual representations of study lists, as a learning aid. A pictorial mnemonic can assemble several different elements or attributes into a single vivid illustration or snapshot. Thus, one quick snapshot or pictorial mnemonic can allow a student to associate several attributes with a general topic.
Scientific research supports the utility and efficacy of pictorial mnemonics as learning aids. Several attempts have been made to incorporate pictorial mnemonics into commercialized products. These attempts include the use of sketches, drawings, picture books, flashcards, and other forms of pictorial mnemonics. These products, however, have been unsuccessful in creating an effective delivery system and method for explaining what the pictures represent. In previous products, many students have found it difficult to interpret a pictorial mnemonic when presented with the pictorial mnemonic for the first time. Prior products have failed to bridge the gap between what students are seeing and what the images represent and, thus, those using such products have not been able to leverage the utility of pictorial mnemonics as an effective or efficient learning aid. Instead, students lose interest in the images and the value of the images and the visual learning process is lost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an electronic and interactive learning aid that provides users with a unique and powerful content delivery system that effectively conveys the meaning of terms, phrases, conditions, etc., as a learning aid.